¿Por qué?
by liemka
Summary: Alguien se ha preguntado por qué Peter cambio de bando, ¿que tiene que ver Severus con eso? ¿Lucius es el único Malfoy? ¿Realmente por que murieron los Potter?
1. El Inicio

**EL INICIO.**

Ahí estaba él de nuevo, esperándola mientras tomaba una copa en el balcón, recordando que era así como había empezado todo, con un día nublado como aquel, con una copa de brandy francés en la mano … con una preocupación como la que sentía. ¿Adonde había ido ella? No se lo había dicho, jamás le decía y ambos sabían que eso nunca cambiaria.

¿Qué hacia? y aun mas importante ¿Con quien? , preguntas que había pensado que solo se haría al convertirse en padre, quizás si llegaba a ser un marido celoso … sin embargo todas aquellas preguntas no habían esperado tanto, el comportamiento de su hermana no permitía que esperaran tanto.

Lucius Malfoy recordaba bien ese día en el que ella había vuelto con aquella marca en el brazo, la marca tenebrosa, que orgullosa estaba ella de portarla y que horrorizado estaba él de ver aquella cosa mancillando la blanca y tersa piel de su amada hermana menor. Lucinda le había roto el corazón con aquella marca, sin embargo él sabía de sobra el motivo y por eso la apoyo, en el fondo él también deseaba unirse, no por poder ni por gloria, eso sobraba a su familia, deseaba unirse para proteger a Severus, y ahora también a Lucinda.

Ahora él también llevaba la marca, su conocimiento de la magia negra , su talento para realizar maldiciones así como su dinero le habían llevado a una posición privilegiada en el redil. Severus no había sido tan hábil, era muy joven y su señor no le pedía mucho, la participación de Lucinda frente al señor tenebroso era aun menor, ambas cosas lo tranquilizaban pero ahora estaba inquieto, lo estuvo desde el momento en el que Severus le hablo al señor tenebroso de la profecía, y ahora ella había desaparecido de nuevo. El sonido de una puerta lo trajo al presente.

Una cabellera rubia aun mas larga que la de él apareció tras la cortina, ella se aparto el cabello que cubría su rostro con una mano, revelando un hermoso rostro que parecía de porcelana, la piel blanca como la nieve, los ojos grises como el mercurio, las mejillas rosa pálido, y aquella dulce sonrisa de triunfo que a él se le antojo perversa.

-Lo he conseguido Lu- dijo ella con su hermosa y cantarina voz, mientras sus sonrisa se hacia aun mas hermosa.

No comprendía a que se refería ella, salvo que finalmente hubiera logrado ocupar el lugar de Evans en el corazón de Severus, él siempre había sido la mayor obsesión de ella, y desde que supo del matrimonio entre Evans y Potter, había hecho de todo para que Severus se enamorara de ella. Pero ninguna de aquellas cosas había funcionado, aun que tal vez Sev finalmente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo poca cosa que Evans era.

-¿No me preguntaras que he conseguido?

-A Severus ¿tal vez?- dijo él con su sonrisa mas cínica, ella quería jugar, entonces jugarían, pero bajo sus reglas. La sonrisa de Lucinda vacilo un poco.

-No todavía, pero seré paciente, por que lo que he logrado esta noche hará que él la olvide pronto … y ayudara en gran medida al Señor Tenebroso- respondió al tiempo que componía una sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiar a la de él.

-Hablas de la profecía.

-Por supuesto, ya se de que niño habla- la revelación hizo palidecer a Lucius, si estaba en lo cierto, el Lord los cubriría de honores, pero si no, era un juego peligroso así que decidió desviar la conversación.

- ¿Y eso como te ayuda con Severus?

-Evans pronto estará muerta- Lucinda estaba radiante, casi tan feliz como el día que el sombrero la coloco en Slytherin.

-¿Y como piensas llevar acabo tu plan maestro hermanita?- Lucius comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente, de todo lo que Lucinda había hecho por Severus, aquello rebasaba los límites de la cordura.

-Fuiste tú quien me enseño como usar mi encanto para obtener lo que quiero, y también que toda cadena se puede romper, solo hay que saber cual es el eslabón mas débil. – dijo ella acercándose y abrazando a Lucius, hasta que su respuesta se convirtió en un susurro. –Esta noche he asegurado que el Señor Tenebroso conocerá en paradero de los Potter.

Lucius no pudo mas que estrechar a su hermana en sus brazos, si aquello era cierto el Lord estaría mas que contento con ellos, pero Severus se perdería en un abismo de dolor. Aparto ese pensamiento, lo importante era no darle información equivocada a su señor o todos los Malfoy estarían muertos - ¿Quién te ha dicho eso Lucinda?

-Un hombre que siempre me amo y al que yo siempre rechace – dijo ella deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¿Cómo confías en él? Podría mentirte por que lo rechazaste, y si es así el Señor Tenebroso nos matará a todos – No era tiempo ya de apoyar las perversas maquinaciones de su hermana, si ella se equivocaba podría en riesgo su vida, la de él, a Narcisa y a Draco, y eso era algo que él no podía permitirle, por mucho que la quisiera.

– No lo hará, él sabe del peligro que corre mi vida si falla, así que le he convencido de que venga por si mismo y ni tu ni yo reclamaremos el crédito por ello. Nadie sabrá nunca que tuvimos algo que ver con eso.

-¿Qué le prometiste? ¿Quién es ese hombre? Quiero un nombre Lucinda – Lucius comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, su hermana estaba decidida a volverle loco,

-Le he prometido algo que no pienso darle, los hombres son demasiado fáciles de convencer. Quédate tranquilo hermano, no debemos temer nada, al final sus propios amigos se encargaran de él. – respondió ella en un susurro, mientras sus ojos miraban al cielo que ya se había cubierto de estrellas.

-Es de la Orden- dijo Lucius secamente, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación – Eso nos pone en una situación aun mas peligrosa, quiero un nombre.

Lucinda despego sus labios para decir algo, Lucius esperaba el nombre de un rival, pero lo único que salió de los dulces labios de ella fue –Colagusano.


	2. Algo viejo, algo común y algo nuevo

ALGO VIEJO, ALGO COMÚN Y ALGO NUEVO

"Sufrir por amor es lo mas viejo del mundo" Eso solía decir Abraxas Malfoy a su hija cada vez que la encontraba espiando a su hermano mientras charlaba con sus amigos, él sabía que no era que le interesase lo que ellos decían de las artes oscuras, de haber sido eso ella podría hallar toda la información en la biblioteca de su casa, no era eso, era ese chico de cabello lacio y negro que Lucius había llevado a casa para las vacaciones de navidad hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Y una vez mas ella estaba ahí, sufriendo por amor, sentada sobre la escalera de mármol, oculta por el gran candelabro, escuchando la voz de aquel muchacho que Lucius había llevado a casa hacia ya diez años, diez años y ella seguía amándole como una tonta, deseando con toda su alma que él mirase hacia arriba y la descubriese, que notase al verla lo que todo el mundo parecía notar, que se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, que era rica, que era poderosa, que era el mejor partido que un hombre podía desear y que le amaba, cosas que todo el mundo podía notar, todos menos él.

Ella tenía solo once años cuando lo vio entrar en su casa por primera vez, sabia que no era atractivo, pero había quedado encantada con sus sonrisa, y la actitud que todos denominaban osca y retraída, ella la encontraba madura, reflexiva y maravillosa. Desde ese momento se había prometido que él sería para ella, en Howgarts se esforzó por llamar su atención, y hasta suspendió posiciones dos años para pedirle que le enseñara, poco importaba quedarse todos los viernes en la sucia y fría mazmorra, si en esos momentos su atención le pertenecía por entero.

Pero no podía mentirse para siempre y pronto descubrió que él amaba secretamente a otra, tal vez si hubiese sido una rival mas digan Lucinda habría tenido dudas sobre su capacidad para alcanzar su objetivo, pero era solo una sangre sucia y además pobre ¿que podía esa mosca muerta en contra de la hermosa hija de la familia Malfoy? ¿Como podían su melena pelirroja, su cara llena de pecas y sus ojos verdes, competir contra la belleza que ella había heredado después de siglos de sangre limpia?

Pero pronto descubrió que podían, y que Lily Evans era una verdadera rival y un peligro para el sueño que ella deseaba cumplir. Volcó todos sus esfuerzos en destruirla, en hacerla despreciable a los ojos de él, pero todo fue en vano, ni siquiera cuando ella cayo con el peor enemigo de Severus este dejo de amarla.

Y ahora, mientras lo veía hablarle a su hermano de los nuevos reclutas que llegaría ese día a la Mansión Malfoy para recibir la marca, Lucinda sonreía recordando lo que había hecho para llegar a ese día. Hacia mucho tiempo que sabia que él estaba enamorado de ella, también sabia que no era muy listo pero aun así preparo sus mejores armas, tanto peor para el roedor si se dejaba atrapar.

No había sido difícil encontrar a Peter, o mejor dicho, dejar que él la encontrara sola en la heladería, con el vestido rosa ceñido a la cintura, lo había visto espiarla desde los matorrales, que fácil había sido pretender que estaba perdida, y caminar hacia el callejón Nockturn dejando que él la siguiera por aquel pasadizo vacío y maloliente en el que casualmente había un hombre esperando para acorralarla según lo acordado, y que ignoraba que ese sería el ultimo atraco que fingiría en su vida. Peter la había salvado, había sido su héroe y ella, superando el asco y la repulsión que le causaba aquel imbécil, le había besado como recompensa, un beso que sabia que a él le costaría el alma entera. Desde ese día ellos se había encontrado a escondidas, mientras él le confesaba su amor y ella fingía corresponderle, que sincera la creía él, y como no pensar que en verdad lo amaba si siempre le contaba lo difícil que era escapar de su malvado hermano para verlo, el peligro que corría ella para poder tener esos fugaces momentos robados a la vigilancia de los mortifagos.

Había heredado de su padre el talento para mentir, e impunemente contaba mil mentiras doradas al pobre Peter, tres meses de esfuerzos le había costado que él confiara en ella, tres meses en los que se había dedicado a enlodar el nombre de su hermano y de su familia, su sonrisa se ensanchaba al recordar como había llorado en el hombro de Peter, diciéndole que ellos jamás les dejarían estar juntos, que su propio hermano le daría muerte si llegaba a saberlo … a menos que él, Peter, se convirtiera en mortifago, entonces si que podrían estar juntos sin peligro, su familia no se opondría si él se presentaba ante ellos como un mortifago poderoso.

En seis meses había desechado hábilmente las dudas de Peter, sus amigos nunca la aceptarían a ella por ser una Malfoy, y aun que lo hicieran, su familia sufriría las consecuencias a manos del Señor Tenebroso, y aun que eran malos, ella sufriría muchísimo al saberse responsable, y él torpe y enamorado le había contado la historia de amor de James y Lily, lo felices que eran y que en julio había nacido su primer hijo, en ese instante la mente hábil e imaginativa de Lucinda había relacionado el nacimiento con la profecía, y se había jugado el cuello contándole lo que sabía el Lord.

Busco a un mortifago imprudente al que pudiera usar para implantar esa idea en su señor, y lo encontró, llamo a Rookwood y fingió que se había pasado de copas con él para contarle que había escuchado que los Potter tenían un hijo nacido en Julio de ese año, sabedora de que él no tardaría en decírselo a su señor y que para congraciarse no revelaría que aquello se lo había dicho ella.

Apenas el Señor Oscuro había iniciado la búsqueda de los Potter cuando Lucinda, fingiendo superar grandes peligros, llegaba a los brazos de Peter llorando y diciendo que todo estaba perdido por que Lucius la había descubierto, usando todo su talento le había dicho que la olvidara y que fuera feliz, que ella ya estaba muerta, y una vez mas se había jugado el todo por el todo contándole el plan del Señor Tenebroso, él hubiera podido traicionarla, hubiera podido entregarla a la Orden o a los mortifagos, hubiera podido salvar a sus amigos, pero ella sabía bien que para ese momento él la amaba demasiado como para perderla, lo tenía en sus manos y para obtener lo que deseaba solo tenía que comenzar a apretar.

Hacia un mes que no había vuelto a verse con él, le mandaba esporádicas cartas en las que le contaba que su hermano la había dejado vivir y había accedido a no decir nada a sus padres, pero la mantenía encerrada y siempre vigilada, le hablaba de que sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado, y de lo maravillosa que hubiera podido ser su vida juntos si ella no hubiera nacido en una familia mortifaga, o si él lo fuera. Hasta que, tres días atrás, finalmente había recibido la respuesta que tanto ansiaba, entonces le había citado, se había lanzado a sus brazos y le había dicho que su hermano había descubierto las cartas y solo por esa promesa la había dejado salir.

Ahora no podía echarse atrás, Luicus sabia ya quien era él y los mataría a ambos si él no le daba el paradero de los Potter al Señor Tenebroso, pero el Señor Tenebroso no podía saber que ellos se conocían de antes, no podía tener ningún detalle de su relación, nadie debía saberlo, por que si el Lord descubría que ella le había contado sus secretos, ni su hermano podría protegerla.

El día anterior Lucius había estado muy cerca de descubrirla, se había puesto pesado he insistente pero no había podido sacarle nada, ella amaba a su hermano, y contaba con él siempre pero no se hacia ilusiones y sabia que a Lucius no le gustaría nada la forma en la que había estado jugando. Él le había contado lo que Severus había hecho para proteger a Lily, eso la había puesto furiosa, pero también la había puesto sobre aviso, si le contaba su plan a Lucius él la obstaculizaría para apoyar a Severus.

Y tres días después, Lucinda seguía sentada en la escalera de mármol de su casa, cubierta por el candelabro, pensando y maquinando, y a nadie le extrañaba, era algo común en ella. Todos se extrañarían mas tarde, cuando vieran entrar al redil algo nuevo.


	3. Así se Inicia el Fin

**ASÍ SE INICIA EL FIN.**

Severus había llegado a la Mansión inusualmente feliz, ahora que parecía que Lily por fin estaría a salvo podía darse el lujo de estar un poco mas relajado y que mejor remedio para esas angustiosas semanas que ir a ver a su ahijado y a su mejor amigo. Encontró a Lucius leyendo en la terraza, mientras Narcisa y Draco jugaban sobre la alfombra, pensó que su amigo lo recibiría con un habitual abrazo, pero este se limito a hacer un gesto con la cabeza mientras decía –Severus.

Narcisa solo lo miro, pero no dijo nada, a penas sonrío antes de levantarse, dejar a Draco en los brazos de su padre y entrar al salón. Lucius también se levanto y guio a Severus hasta la sala que se encontraba frente al recibidor, Severus hizo ademan de tomar a Draco de los brazos de su padre, pero Lucius se lo impido con una sonrisa. La seca bienvenida le dio la impresión de que algo no iba bien, pues ellos no solían mostrarse tan fríos en privado, así que decidió que él entablaría la conversación, no iba a permitir que el humor de los Malfoy le arruinara la visita.

Aventuro una tímida pregunta -¿Va todo bien?

-Los nuevos reclutas vienen hoy para recibir la marca, sabes que Narcisa se pone nerviosa con eso.- Respondió Lucius evasivo, se esforzaba en no decirle lo que sabia a Severus pero la revelación de Lucinda lo corroía mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, sabia que la información debía llegar al Señor Tenebroso de una u otra forma, pero también sabia lo mucho que eso lastimaría a Severus. – Debo admitir que yo también estoy nervioso, tal vez debería tomar algo, ¿quieres algo tu también?

-Solo un poco de vino gracias, aun que tal vez cargar un poco a mi ahijado me calmaría mejor.- pidió intentado de nuevo tomar al niño, esta vez Lucius cedió. A Severus siempre le resultaba sorprendente lo poco que pesaba Draco, lo fácil que sonreía a diferencia de sus padres, sabia que ambas cosas cambiarían con el tiempo, pero a él le resultaba maravillosamente enternecedor. Mientras mecía a Draco reparo en que Lucius apenas y le había mirado al entregarle al niño, por lo regular su amigo dedicaba mucho de su tiempo a observarlo, pero en ese momento parecía decidido a no tener ningún contacto visual.

-A ti te pasa algo- aventuro -¿Has discutido con Cissy?

-No, he discutido con Lucinda- Lucius se sorprendió a si mismo al admitir tan fácilmente lo que había pasado, sin embargo continuo pidiéndole a Dobby dos copas de vino. Decidió ser sincero y dejar que las cosas se arreglaran por si mismas –Nunca hemos tenido secretos entre nosotros Sev, cuando me dijiste lo de esa chica, te confieso que no me gusto para nada, pero si tu la quieres yo me callo mis objeciones.

-Y te lo agradezco Lu, pero no me queda muy claro a donde quieres llegar.

-Hay un rumor de que el Señor Tenebroso esta cerca de encontrar lo que busca.

-El Señor Tenebroso suele tener éxito en sus cruzadas – dijo Severus frunciendo el entrecejo, era de esperarse que el Señor Tenebroso buscara a los Potter sin tregua, pero él estaba seguro de que Dumbledor podría protegerlos, se lo había dicho a Lucius, así que ignoraba de que iba aquella charla, y tanto su buen humor como su paciencia estaba en camino de irse a la mierda. –Eso no es ninguna sorpresa, pero sabiendo lo que sabemos, eso no es algo que me preocupe demasiado.

-Pues a mi si, parece que alguien debe venir pronto con algún tipo de información, pero no se quien es, todo lo que tengo en un ridículo sobrenombre ¿Conoces tu a algún Colagusano? Me suena de algo, pero no logro conectarlo.

-Lo conozco y sé quien es, pero te aseguro Lucius, estas en un error, ese cobarde no asomaría la cara por el nido de las serpientes ni aun que le pagaran por ello. – dijo Severus sanjando el asunto, mientras pensaba "_Luicus ha enloquecido, Colagusano el cobardón de Hogwarts tratando directamente con el Señor Tenebroso, si claro_."

Volvió a mirar a Draco, el niño estaba muy entretenido jugando con los pliegues de su túnica, Lucius también miro al niño, la actitud de su amigo no le confortaba nada, pero había hecho lo posible por advertirle allá él si no le escuchaba. Severus coloco a Draco en el suelo y este camino con torpeza hasta llegar al bastón de serpiente de su padre.

-Tranquilo Dragón, lo tendrás pronto, pero hoy no.- Dijo Lucius quitándole el bastón con delicadeza. En ese momento Dobby apareció.

-Dobby ha venido a informarle que los aspirantes están aquí señor. La señora Lestrange esta con ellos señor.

-Hazlos pasar – dijo Malfoy fríamente – Sev ¿Serías tan amable de llevar a Draco con Cissa mientras me ocupo de esto? Creo que la encontraras en el salón.

Severus asintió y levanto al pequeño, entro en el salón pero no vio ni rastro de su madre por lo que decidió sacar su varita y aparecer algunas burbujas para Draco, por que el niño comenzaba a aburrirse. El sonido de unos pasos sobre el piso de mármol lo hicieron levantar la mirada para encontrarse con Lucinda, tenía meses que no la veía, estaba mas hermosa, pero también mas fría. Ella lo miro sin demostrar ninguna emoción antes de dedicarle un simple – Hola.

-Hola – respondió él.

-¿Has visto a mi hermano? ¿Sabes si han llegado los aspirantes?

-Si y si – respondió Severus contrariado, por lo general ella siempre estaba interesada en ponerse al día con él, pero ahora parecía mas preocupada por lo que fuera menos por él. - ¿Por qué te interesan los aspirantes?

-Quiero ver si están aquí algunos de mis amigos de Hogwarts – respondió ella con aire aburrido y fue a sentarse sobre un sofá – ¿Por qué no me dejas a Draco y vez a los nuevos?- había dicho esto sin pensar, solo después de decirlo había sopesado los riesgos que podría traer aquello, si Severus veía a Peter y le reconocía, si lo interrogaba y Peter la delataba estaría perdida. Su única carta era llevar a Severus lejos de la Mansión y rápido, pero no tanto como para que sospechara. Afortunadamente para ella, Severus no accedió.

-No tengo interés en ver quienes son los nuevos – dijo él, pero coloco a Draco en el sillón junto a su tía. – Hace meses que no te veo ¿acaso hay un nuevo pretendiente?

Lucinda soltó una risa cantarina – Siempre hay pretendientes nuevos, pero no es eso lo que me ha tenido ocupada, me aburría en la Mansión y decidí perderme un poco a ver que me encontraba. ¿Celoso?

Severus también comenzó a reír, esa chica era verdaderamente cándida, si tan solo él no estuviese enamorado de Lily ellos podrían haberse entendido mejor, pero nunca dejaba que esos pensamientos llegaran demasiado lejos en su mente, el recuerdo de sus días felices con Lily siempre se interponía.

Lucinda por su parte se admiraba de la forma en la que lograba comportarse con tanta naturalidad frente a la persona a la que iba a causar tanto daño. Aun así siguió con su plan, sin ningún reparo.

–Severus, quiero ir al callejón Diagon ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro, solo debemos dejar a Draco con Narcisa. – Respondió él. Encontrar a Narcisa no fue difícil y luego dejar al niño Lucinda puso en acción la segunda parte de su plan. Recorrieron juntos gran parte del callejón, recordando sus tiempos de estudiantes, completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Había locales cerrados, carteles de desaparecidos ¿Pero que le importaba a Lucinda eso? ¿Qué importaba la demás gente? Su alegre platica había logrado distraer a Severus de todas sus preocupaciones, que ya había olvidado la advertencia de Lucius. Finalmente, terminaron por sentarse en una fuente, y fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-Sabes, te he sentido tan triste todo este tiempo Cindy que pensé que algo no te iba bien, es bueno ver que has recuperado tu sonrisa.

-Si, es solo que luego de que Lucius se casó, comencé a desesperarme por no tener también yo alguien a quien amar. – dijo ella agachando la mirada.

-Eres adorable y muy hermosa Cindy encontraras a alguien que te ame. –dijo él tomado su mano con delicadeza. –Aun que yo no lo tendré tan fácil, alguien que me ame con esta nariz no es sencillo.-dijo soltando una carcajada.

Lucinda comprendió que ese era el momento de decir lo que sentía, de pedir lo que hasta ahora había estado negado, pero una duda atenazo ese pensamiento, y la obligo a preguntar.

-¿Tú todavía la quieres … a Evans?

Severus se quedo frio ¿Qué debía contestar? ¿Estaba frente a una mortifaga o frente a una amiga? Aun sostenía la suave mano de ella entre las suyas, podía jurar que hacia un momento estaba tibia, ahora solo podía sentir su frialdad y su dureza.

-Tu silencio te delata Sev, ya es tarde, debemos volver.- dijo ella arrastrando las palabras con tristeza.

-Hoy los muggles igual que los magos recuerdan a sus muertos, tal vez podríamos ir a divertirnos un poco. – sugirió él, no quería despedirse de ella tan pronto, no sabiendo que ella estaba triste y él era la causa. Ir al mundo muggle no era la mejor invitación que podía hacerle a una hija de magos orgullosa hasta la medula de su sangre limpia, pero que mas daba, ella sabía que su padre había sido un hijo de muggles.

-Nunca he conocido tu casa Sev – dijo ella con dulzura – y hace casi diez años que te conozco, creo que mi hermano tampoco ha ido nunca …

-Nadie del mundo mágico ha ido a mi casa – respondió él cohibido ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle que era pobre y que a comparación de ella, él vivía prácticamente en la indigencia? Nunca había llevado a ninguno de sus amigos ahí por que se avergonzaba de ese lugar que tan dolorosos recuerdos le traía. Pero ella parecía querer ir, y él había ofrecido llevarla al mundo muggle, así que se arriesgo – Es pequeña y muy fea, pero si quieres puedo llevarte.

-Me encantaría que lo hicieras –dijo ella recuperando su sonrisa – ¿Ahí se celebra hoy también?

-Si, se hace en todas las ciudades muggles, pero debemos correr o no llegaremos a tiempo a la fiesta que ofrece tu hermano por el día de Muertos.

-De acuerdo. – respondió Lucinda tomándole del brazo para aparecerse con él. En un instante pudo ver porque él nunca había llevado a nadie a aquel lugar, era un paraje desolado, con unas pequeñas farolas a lo lejos y un rio mal oliente enfrente. Algunas de las casas estaban decoradas con moños, serpentinas y figuras, otras no tenían ningún adorno, pero se veían luces en el interior. Siguio a Severus por aquel camino de adoquines sueltos, por el cual casi no podía caminar con sus delicadas zapatillas, él noto que ella se quedaba atrás y opto por ayudarla a pasar tomándola de la mano. Pasaron un parque en el que había muchos niños con disfraces, uno de ellos se acerco a Lucinda y tomo su mano para darle un dulce, al tiempo que decía –Señor, su novia es muy bonita.- y se alejó sin más.

Lucinda y Severus se quedaron quietos mirándose a la tenue luz de las farolas. Él estaba embobado, ella no era su novia, era la hermana de su mejor amigo, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber sentido alivio cuando ella le dijo que no tenía otro pretendiente, pero luego estaba Lily, ella había sido su primer amor, aun no la había olvidado y sabía que sería cruel ilusionar a Lucinda cuando no se sentía listo para iniciar nada nuevo con nadie.

Lucinda no sabía que sentir, estaba lívida, un muggle la había tocado, un asqueroso muggle había osado acercarse a ella, dirigirle la palabra y tocarla, era mas de lo que ella podía soportar, o lo hubiese sido de no ser por la forma en que la mano se él apretó la suya. No supo lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió que sus labios rozaban los de él, el mundo se detuvo para ambos, como si les diera tiempo de decirse en un beso todo aquello se ambos de habían negado a decirse durante diez años.

La mano que él había deslizado hasta su espalda la quemaba tanto como la mano que ella mantenía en el cuello del él. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? No importaba, su plan tampoco importaba, en ese único momento Lily era algo que no le preocupaba a ninguno de los dos.

Llegaron a casa de él, era la casa mas vieja y desvencijada de todo el vecindario, pero Lucinda apenas se fijo, estaba decidida a no desaprovechar su oportunidad, que importaba si después de esa noche él se arrepentía, al menos lo habría tenido para ella toda una noche. Dentro de la casa apenas se separaron un momento para deshacerse de las capas, la ropa les estorbaba. Las manos de él viajaban ávidas por la blanca piel de ella, jamás se hubiese imaginado que su piel sería tan perfecta y suave, su mirada cálida, su sonrisa incitante.

Estaba a unos botones de quitarle la blusa mientras ella arrojaba el cinturón lejos de ellos cuando lo sintieron, el terrible e inesperado dolor en el antebrazo izquierdo de ambos. Ella se dejo caer sobre el sillón aferrando su antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha mientras él caía de rodillas aferrando también su antebrazo, apretando los dientes en un intento vano de contener el dolor, permanecieron así hasta que el dolor ceso, tan repentinamente como había llegado.

-¿Estas bien?- no hubo respuesta – Lucinda …Lucinda ¿Estas bien? – repitió él acercándose a ella, estaba inconsciente, le busco el pulso en el cuello, y tomando su brazo para revisarlo emitió un grito ahogado–No esta, la marca tenebrosa no esta.- En un movimiento instintivo se quito la camisa para revisar su brazo, su marca tampoco estaba.

Lucinda abrió los ojos, no sabía en que momento había perdido el conocimiento ni por que, solo recordaba una horrible quemazón en el antebrazo y después oscuridad. Lo primero que vio fue a Severus sin camisa mirando su brazo como si no lo hubiera visto en su vida, él debió notar que ella había despertado, por que se aproximo a ella y pregunto -¿Estas bien?

Se veía tan tierno preocupado que Lucinda solo pudo besarlo de nuevo. –Estoy bien, pero este sillón no es muy cómodo.- respondió con una sonrisa. Él no necesito más para mostrarle el camino a su habitación entre besos y caricias, los remordimientos llegarían después, pero esa noche no…

O así hubiera sido si un búho gris no hubiera estado esperándolos en la ventana de la alcoba, con una carta.


	4. Así se siente morir en vida

**ASÍ SE SIENTE MORIR EN VIDA.**

Caminaba por la mazmorra de ese lugar desconocido, caminaba hacia un callejón sin salida, para hablar con un ser al que jamás hubiese querido tener enfrente. Se sentía como un novillo llevado al matadero, y pese a las recomendaciones que ella le había hecho no podía vaciar su mente … no podía dejar de pensar en ella … sus dorados cabellos, su dulce sonrisa, Lucinda, su Lucinda, era el amor de su vida, incluso su nombre sabia a miel ¡pero eran sus amigos! ¿Cómo iba a traicionar a sus amigos sabiendo que Él los quería muertos? Ellos le habían confiado sus vidas … si solo ella no fuera tan endemoniadamente bella, si solo Lucius no les hubiera descubierto … si solo Sirius no hubiera sugerido aquel desventurado cambio, si no le hubiese ofrecido esa única forma de salvar la vida de ella.

Sabia que había que era un error desde el día en que se descubrió mirándola e imaginando que haría si ella levantara la vista y le viera, sabía que era peligroso desde el momento en que había comenzado a seguirla por el callejón Diagon, pero su corazón estaba rendido a ella mucho antes de ser entregado. Contuvo un sollozo, había hecho dos promesas que no podía cumplir, se hallaba entre la espada y la pared, miraba una balanza sobre la cual pendían cuatro vidas y él tenía la ultima pesa, el poder de decidir quien viviría.

Estaba tan concentrado, que no noto cuando Lucius apareció en medio de aquel pasillo. – No entiendo a que has venido _Colagusano_.- dijo siseo friamente.

-Deseo unirme a ustedes mas que nada.- respondió tratando de contener tantas emociones que no lograba distinguirlas, dolor, miedo, desesperanza. Su respuesta solo endureció aun mas el rostro del mortifago, dio un paso al frente antes de susurrar con desprecio – No tienes lugar aquí.

Señor Tenebroso piensa diferente.- dijo él con fingido valor. El rubio torció el gesto y dio un paso mas– No tienes lugar aquí por que hasta los mortifagos conocemos el valor de la lealtad y lo que significa ser amigo.- No lo dijo en voz alta, pero su desprecio fue como una daga para Peter.

Lucius comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo, conduciendo a Peter hacia su señor, la información que él traía sin duda cambiaría el curso de la guerra y él acababa de convertirlo en su enemigo, no importaba _Con amigos así … _.

Peter miraba el suelo, escucho el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse, miro a Lucius.

-Te esta esperando.

Vio al rubio alejarse con paso decidido, respiro profundamente antes de entra en la habitación, estaba a oscuras, iluminada solo por una chimenea, los muebles habían sido apartados y amontonados en un rincón, lo único que quedaba era una butaca frente a la chimenea.

Una voz fría emergió de detrás del sillón -Bienvenido al redil.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron en el momento mismo en el que entraron en la habitación atrayendo la atención de la pareja hacia la ventana, ambos reconocieron al búho de inmediato. Severus se levanto para abrir la ventana y recibir la carta, ella se acerco con intención de leerla, pero un lechuza marrón entro volando por la ventana abierta y se poso sobre el pequeño escritorio frente a Severus. Él le tendió la primera carta a ella y tomo la de la lechuza marrón.

Lucinda apenas tardo un segundo en identificar la letra de su hermano, y notar que aquella carta había sido escrita a toda prisa.

_El Señor Tenebroso se ha ido, nadie sabe lo que ha pasado, la Marca Tenebrosa ha desaparecido. Vuelvan de inmediato, todos se reunirán en la Mansión, la Orden y el Ministerio nos buscan._

_L M._

Lucinda no lo pensó, al diablo su plan y su amor, el Ministerio de Magia estaba tras la pista de todos los mortifagos y eso dejaba a su familia en ojo del huracán, debía volver a toda prisa a apoyar a su hermano, debía ….. su mente no le permitió pensar en nada mas, bajo corriendo las escaleras tomo su blusa del sillón y se apareció en el Mansión Malfoy.

Severus por su parte apenas noto que ella se marchaba, la carta que sostenía en sus manos había logrado paralizar su corazón.

_Lord Voldemort ha atacado la casa de los Potter, ven a Hogwarts._

No necesitaba que nadie firmara la carta, conocía de sobra la letra estilizada de Dumbledor, ¿Cómo había logrado el Señor Tenebroso encontrarla casa? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué no estaba la Marca? Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras hacía la chimenea, y tomaba su camisa de camino, casi entra en la chimenea sin haber lanzado los polvos flu.

Lucinda ya había llegado a los terrenos de la Mansión, había pasado la cerca y corría tanto como sus piernas le permitían, tenía el cabello revuelto, la blusa mal abotonada y había olvidado su capa, pero todo eso no importaba, corría sin prestar atención a nada, ni a los pavo reales correr asustados y tampoco la sombra que se desplazaba rápidamente hacia ella, hasta que una mano blanda la aferro con una inesperada muestra de fuerza y delicadeza, creyó que era la Orden o el Ministerio de Magia y reacciono tan deprisa que si su varita no hubiera echado chispas que iluminaron el rostro de su captor, le habría matado.

-Amor mio – susurro una voz aniñada y familiar.

-Peter- jadeo ella -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué esta pasando? –lagrimas de frustración recorrían sus hermosas mejillas, deseaba estar con su hermano y que le dijeran que estaría bien, que no debía preocuparse, en su lugar estaba atrapada con él ser mas estúpido de la tierra que seguramente venía a reclamar el precio de su traición.

-Nadie lo sabe, dicen que el Lord ha muerto, dicen que Harry Potter lo mato.- chillo él –Mis amigos están muertos –se lamento- Ellos han muerto por mi culpa, mi amor, ayuda me. -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – Dime que era lo mejor, dime que no había salida, dime que me amas.

Lucinda no pudo contener una carcajada cargada de burla y frialdad, _cuan débil puede ser este hombre que se traga todas las mentiras con tal de no perder la mujer que desea._ Él sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies y que su sangre se convertía en plomo. Finalmente veía la mascara caer del rostro de sus amada Lucinda, la vio cruel y fría, terrible como un demonio encarnado en el cuerpo de la mujer por la que había entregado a la muerte a sus amigos. Los ojos en los que hasta entonces siempre había encontrado ternura y comprensión le lanzaron una mirada capaz de helar el trópico, ella se soltó de su agarre con un movimiento fluido, elegante y se irguió en toda su estatura antes de encararse a él.

-Pobrecillo Colagusano, se ha enamorado de quien no debía- dijo Lucinda dejando salir toda la rabia y la frustración que había sentido durante años, si iba a volver su ira contra alguien, Peter le sentaba muy bien – El ratoncito ha volado demasiado alto y ahora es tiempo de volver a caer ¿En verdad pensabas que alguien como tu podría ser amado por alguien como yo? JAJAJAJA debería hacerte pagar tu atrevimiento – dijo apuntando su varita al corazón de Peter.

-Dijiste que me amabas – chillo Peter conteniendo las lagrimas – dijiste que te ayudara, que te salvara, Lucius iba a matarte –grito desesperado, tomándose los cabellos con las manos. Aquello debía ser una broma cruel, no podría ser, no podía haber traicionado a sus amigos por una mujer que no le amaba, no podría haber sido tan estúpido. _¿Qué hice? Lily … James ….¿Qué hice?_

Lucinda lo vio caer de rodillas, pero no sintió pena por él, solo deleite al ver a ese hombre que la había amado tanto humillarse frente a ella, que asco le había dado besarle, abrazarle … pero ahora podría dejar de fingir, Severus la quería, se lo había demostrado y ella sería libre para amarlo.

**-**Mi hermano jamás me haría daño – se burlo ella – que ingenuo Peter, que tonto. Dime ¿solo por mi traicionaste a tus amigos? Dime la verdad _amor mio _¿estas seguro que fue por mi?- dijo caminando en circulo hasta situarse detrás del lloroso y gimiente Peter, y colocando sus manos en los hombros de este susurro a su oído -¿Fue por mi, o fue por que los envidiabas? Admítelo, envidiabas su felicidad y que eran mejores que tu en todo – Peter giro el rostro hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de ella – Los odiabas, siempre lo hiciste – siguió ella, regodeándose en el sufrimiento de él – Nunca me amaste, amabas el poder de mi familia, mi fortuna, mi belleza, pero no me amabas a mi, amabas la promesa de tener lo que siempre habías deseado.

-Noooooooooo- grito Peter levantándose, se repetía a si mismo que todo aquello no podía ser cierto, él quería a sus amigos, él los apreciaba, él se había enamorado de ella sinceramente. Pero no siempre se controla a la mente y sintiendo que una fría y cruel garra atenazaba su pecho Peter recordó todas las veces que se había sentido inferior a James, a Sirius y a Remus, que orgulloso se había sentido al pensar que una mujer hermosa como ella lo prefería por encima de ellos. Ya no podía detener sus lagrimas, el dolor de haberlo perdido todo lo torturaba, él que se creía a un paso de alcanzar el cielo, solo tenía ante si un profundo abismo y detrás de él no había ya ninguna mano amiga dispuesta a salvarle.

-Nooooooooo tu me amabas, tú me amabas- lloriqueaba Peter –Por ti los traicione, fue por ti, por ti, POR TI.- no iba a admitir nunca que ella tenía razón, él había hecho aquello por amor a ella, no se permitiría aceptar que ella tenía razón.- Lo hice por ti serpiente traicionera, lo hice por ti.

Lucinda comenzaba a perder la paciencia, tal vez desquitar sus frustraciones con él no había sido tan buena idea, Peter comenzaba a gritar mucho, los mortifagos le oirían e irían a investigar. Ahora que sabia la verdad, él no dudaría en delatarla y si era cierto que el hijo de los Potter había matado al Señor Tenebroso muchos la culparían a ella y las cosas se le saldrían de las manos. Lo mejor era terminar con Peter en ese momento.

-Que patético eres Peter – dijo ella apuntando su varita mientras pensaba cual sería la mejor forma de matarlo – _Avada…_-escucho ruido de pisadas sobre el camino de graba, había tardado demasiado, los mortifagos se acercaban y Peter seguía llorando su desgracia a voces. Cambio de plan, le dejaría vivir, pero borraría sus recuerdos de ella.- _Desmaius._

Justo a tiempo, un segundo después Lucius, Rookwood y Greyback aparecían entre los setos.

-Escuchamos gritos – gruño Greyback recuperando su forma humana.

-Si –respondió ella con altanería – Colagusano tiene problemas aceptando la perdida de nuestro señor. Hasta se ha desmayado.

Carcajada general, todos lamentaban la desaparición del Señor Tenebroso y todo lo que ello significaba, pero la debilidad no era algo que encajara en el circulo mortifago y Peter era apenas un joven recluta, por lo que se le permitía lloriquear un poco.

-Llevémosle dentro – dijo Rookwood sacando su varita y haciendo levitar el cuerpo. Cuando Rookwod y Greyback se adelantaron llevándose a Peter, Lucinda interrogo a su hermano.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Peter decía que el hijo de los Potter mato al Lord ¿Es cierto?

-Nadie lo sabe, el Lord mato a los padres, pero no pudo matar al hijo y su cadáver no se encontró en la casa. Dumbledor se ha llevado al niño y nadie sabe donde lo esconde.- respondió él en un susurro.- ¿Qué hacías sola con Colagusano?

-¿Por qué preguntas lo que ya sabes? – respondió mirando la luna – Necesito tu ayuda hermano.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Una poción para borrar recuerdos selectos.

-Pídesela a Severus – dijo Lucius con un deje de ironía.

Si no hubiese sido de noche habría notado que su hermana se sonrojaba antes de contestar.

-Sabes que no puedo – dijo ella entrando en el vestíbulo de su mansión. Con la luz del vestíbulo él noto por primera vez que estaba despeinada, la blusa mal abotonada y temblando de frio.

-Te daré la poción esta noche- susurro Lucius – Sube a arreglarte.

Lucinda asintió antes de subir corriendo las escaleras, sintiéndose mas libre que nunca antes, su amo estaba muerto al igual que su rival, su cómplice nunca la recordaría y él hombre que amaba sería al fin suyo. ¿Podía pedir algo más?

Hacia dos horas desde que Severus había llegado al despacho del director, dos horas en las que había llorado, gritado, insultado … sentado en la butaca frente al escritorio del director que lo miraba con lastima, acosado por los recuerdos de ella, todo lo que le quedaba a Severus era llorar y sufrir por no haber sido capaz de protegerla.

Dumbledor hablaba, decía cosas que a él no le importaban, hablaba de proteger a un niño y Severus no entendía porque le pedía eso, no entendía por que Dumbledor estaba mas interesado en proteger a un niño que nunca había visto, en lugar de perseguir al sucio traidor que la había entregado, Sirius Black.

-… por eso es que debes mantener tu relación con los mortifagos de manera superficial – seguía Dumbledor – lo importante es estar preparados si es que regresa, y asegurarnos de que le chico este a salvo hasta que eso pase. ¿Me ayudaras con eso Severus? ¿Ayudaras a proteger al hijo de Lily?

A Severus no le importaba ya nada, que mas daba proteger a ese niño o a cualquier otro, su vida ya no valía nada.

-Lo haré, pero no se lo diga a nadie Dumbledor, a NADIE.

-Ahora Severus, como te estaba diciendo, debes volver a la Mansión Malfoy a informarte de la forma en la que procederán los mortifagos, para asegurarnos de que aquellos que den indicios de desear continuar con la guerra sean descubiertos y capturados oportunamente.

-No quiero ir a la Mansión hoy – respondió él, no quería estar con nadie, quería estar solo, quería ir a su casa y dejarse consumir por el dolor.

-Ve Severus, ahora es cuando menos debes estar solo, después volverás y hablaremos sobre tu trabajo como profesor de pociones.

¿Trabajo? ¿Cuándo aceptado un trabajo? Comenzaba a sentir nauseas ¿Por qué no se iba de una vez? No tenía ganas de seguir escuchando a Dumbledor, Lucius al menos le daría una copa, quizás una botella, y le dejaría desahogar su dolor, era buena idea, beber hasta dejar de sentir, junto a un amigo que le cuidase.

Pensó en Draco, recordando que después de todo si parecía tener motivos para vivir, tenía una familia, aun que fuera prestada, tenía un sobrino, un hermano, una cuñada, una … ya no sabía que era Lucinda en su vida, la quería y siempre la había visto como una hermana, pero aquello había cambiado hacia muy poco y ahora se lo reprochaba, había confirmado que amaba a Lily, la quería mas que a nada, ella había muerto mientras él se paseaba con otra, no era correcto, el amor debía ser sincero y ante todo fiel, lo de Lucinda no podía ser.


End file.
